Bored
by Ph34r 7h3 cu73 0n3z
Summary: Karina get's bored after playing monopoly for hours and decides to do something exciting like steal the the Kazekage's wife's favorite stuffed animal. When she runs into trouble her friends have abandoned her but a green clad ninja just might help.LeeOc
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Boredom Makes You Do Crazy Things

"KARINA, YOU WHOREBAG, GIVE ME BACK MY SHUKAKU PLUSHIE!" Kari screamed through the bathroom door on the second floor of the hotel they were staying at in Konoha.

"NO," Karina screamed back from the inside of the bathroom.

She had finally managed to steal the yellow and purple stuffed animal while the sand shinobi had been sound asleep in her bedroom and she wasn't about to give it up now.

It hadn't been easy since Kari had been sleeping with the toy held tightly in her arms.

The wife of the kazekage had handmade the little toy and never ever went anywhere without out it.

Until now that is, because it was now being held captive in the arms of the small, short haired glasses wearing brunette locked on the other side of the door.

And the girl's motivation for stealing homemade handicraft?

She was bored.

Flashback:

"Hey Aurora, Yumi, Kohana, Zim,"

The four looked at their brunette friend at the sound of their names.

"Hmm?"

"Yes?"

"What?"

"Yeah?"

(Aurora said 'hmm' Yumi said 'yes' Kohana said 'what' and Zim said 'Yeah')

They had been sitting in the living room of the hotel room for hours now. Playing a never-ending game of monopoly.

It starts out fun and all, but after four or five hours, you get pretty sick of it.

"First of all, Aurora you owe me $500 for landing on Park Place with my hotels on it." Karina continued boredly.

"Butt hole," Aurora replied bitterly before taking out her last five hundred dollar bill and handing it reluctantly to Karina.

Karina smiled sweetly as she took the bill from her friend's hand.

But then she allowed her eyes to scan her other friends sitting in the tight circle they had formed and her smile faded slightly.

She owned both Park Place and Boardwalk and yet she was only in third place.

Kohana was in first place and working as banker and most likely cheating. Second place, went to Zim who had the most money, fourth was Yumi because she bought all the property she landed on, and last place went to poor Aurora who had no luck whatsoever when it came to games of any sort. (A lot like Tsunade.)

"And second I'm bored let's do something else,"

"Yeah," Aurora seconded.

"You're just saying that cuz you're losing," Kohana complained.

"Nu uh I'm saying it because we've been at it for hours and it's boring us all to death," the white haired shinobi protested.

"And your just saying that cuz your winning," Zim added.

"Yeah I'm booored," Yumi whined but rolled the dice anyway and grimaced when she got snake eyes.

"Dammit," Kohana said when Yumi landed one space away from her Marvin Gardens and bought the last one from that set.

"Oww," she said when Zim slapped her hand for cursing.

"Anyway, I know something we can do," Karina says evilly as she took her turn and landed on a community chest and won a get out of jail free card.

"Well what is? We already played DDR, Twister, Trouble, Go Fish, Old Maid, Speed, Uno, and Spades. There isn't really that much left to do," Aurora answered as she rolled the dice and landed on a different community chest.

She sighed as she read the words printed across the small cardboard card.

Go directly to jail. Do not pass go.

Frowning she moved her rocking horse shaped piece to the 'in jail' spot. She was seriously going to lose soon.

'At least if I go bankrupt we won't have to play this dumb game anymore,' she thought to herself,

"Alright let's go into Yumi's mom's room and steal her Shukaku plushie,"

Everyone in the room ceased their playing and stared at the shorthaired girl.

"DO YOU HAVE A DEATH WISH?" Kohana roared

"We're bored not suicidal," Yumi said shaking her head.

Everyone knew she loved that plushie more than her daughter Yumi and probably more than her husband Gaara.

"Well, I'm gonna do it whether you guys help me or not. We need some excitement we've been sitting on our butts for hours. I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW I HAD THAT KIND OF ATTENTION SPAN!" she yelled kicking the game board scattering money and cards everywhere.

"Nice," Kohana laughed.

"Your right," said Zim standing up "about the needing excitement thing I mean. Not about stealing Kari's plushie. I happen to enjoy living, thank you very much."

"You're welcome," Aurora replied as Zim started towards the front door.

"Hey," Yumi said in realization after the dirty blonde girl had walked out the door "She left without helping us clean up,"

"Yeah," said Kohana "How dare she. I'm goin to go get her,"

And with that the purple haired girl was out the door as well.

Aurora glared at the door as she started sorting out the money and putting it away.

"She's not coming back,"

Yumi shook her head again and put her flaming red hair in a ponytail as she began putting all the cards and pieces in the box.

"Well are you guys gonna help me or what?" Karina started again "Guys?"

She turned around when she heard no answer only to find the monopoly game completely put away and the room devoid of any other (cough) intelligent life.

"Fine,"

End Flashback

So she had in turn, kept to her word and pried the small stuffed animal from the fifth Kazekage's wife's death grip and made away with it.

But she had made one fatal mistake.

Thinking that it would take a while for the spouse to awaken from her loud sleep talking slumber (Though it was more like sleep threatening. She was almost scared out of doing her little prank by all the very colorfully worded phrases erupting from the sleeping woman's mouth.) She had decided to take a shower before making her get away.(Random much?)

"KARINA!!!"

"Oh man that evil sand loving bastard probably told her," She grimaced "I bet he's enjoying this."

Gaara had been standing right there when she carefully pried the stuffed animals from his wife's clutches. She should have known he was gonna snitch when he smirked and told her "Good luck," as she was leaving.

"KARINA QUIT TALKING TO YOURSELF AND HAND OVER THE PLUSHIE," Kari screamed and then added evilly "AND JUST SO YOU, KNOW I'VE GOT YOUR CLOTHES,"

Her eyes widened as she looked around the bathroom.

She groaned.

'This is not good,' she said wrapping a small white towel around her figure.

The bare spot on the sink where she left her clothes gleamed brightly in the afternoon sun.

She had to find a way out of there and to her clothes.

WHAM

Karina looked over at the door that Kari was now ramming against with all her might.

The wood began to splinter and she began to panic.

Her brown eyes scanned the room for any means of escape.

'Wait. Sun?'

The window above the sink seemed to glow with holy light.

"I'm saved," she breathed in relief as she saw a large tree leading from the window to the ground.

-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-

"Hey do you really think we shoulda just abandoned Karina like that. I mean do you really think she can handle something that big on her own?" Aurora inquired as her, Yumi, and Kohana walked down the road side by side with the sun glaring down at them.

"If she wants a premature death than by all means let her have it," Kohana replied dully sticking her arms behind her head.

"Omg it's so hot," Yumi complained slumping foreword and completely ignoring the conversation that had just started.

"Yeah we noticed," said Kohana.

"Because _we_ are outside as well.Ugh, I'm going to melt," Aurora said dramatically. Crouching down lower and lower with each step, making it look as if she was getting smaller "And I think we should go back and make sure she's okay and maybe try and calm Kari down."

Yumi used her hand to cover her eyes and looked over at her other two friends.

"How do we know she even did it," asked Kohana dryly.

"Oh she did it,"

The three girls whipped around at the sound of the familiar voice to see Zim standing beside two tall long black haired girls. One with onyx eyes and the other with red ones.

"Zathura? How do you know?" Yumi asked the onyx eyed one cocking her head to side.

"Me and Kairi were just over there,"

"And?" Aurora asked her mother seriously fearing for her friend's life "What did you see?"

"Absolutely nothing," Kairi answered for her, trying hard to keep from laughing "We were about to go over there and look for you guys but when we got about 10ft away we started hearing some very loud screaming. And very few of the sentences were without curse words and threats so we decided to steer clear."

"And on our way away from the hotel we ran into Zim and she told us what was going on." Zathura finished "Aurora I can't believe you just left her like that,"

"Yes Aurora," Kairi said shaking her head mockingly "I can't believe you would do such a thing. We are very disappointed with your behavior,"

Aurora stared blankly at her mother and then at her sister who was now saying something about thinking them raising her better than that.

"Well then someone go back and check on her," Kohana said simply.

At this everyone turned their heads toward Yumi, who seemed oddly interesting in a beetle that was scuttering(A/N: You know I typed that word by accident and I thought it was fun to say so I kept it, but it was supposed to be scurrying) across the ground looking for an escape from the hot sun that was scorching the cement.

She looked up as she sensed the five pairs of eyes that were staring holes into her.

"What?" she asked before her brain registered what the purple haired girl had just suggested "Wait. Nu uh. There is no way I'm going back there until I'm sure of the outcome,"

"But she's your mother," Zim whined, wanting to make sure she wasn't the one being sent to her doom.

"So," Yumi said shrugging.

"Alright peoples that's enough," Aurora interrupted "We have to look at this logically, okay."

Everyone averted their eyes from the red haired shinobi and stared blankly at the white haired one.

'Logically?'

"Alright so we can assume that Karina is already dead for many obvious reasons," Aurora explained using her scientific voice "So if we do go. We go to help Kari. She is our friend too and she's going to need help getting rid of the body o.k. Though we will mourn the death of our dear Karina. We'll have a ceremony for her in whatever ditch we throw her in, after we get rid of any evidence linking us or Kari to the crime. Now if we think this out carefully we might be able to pin it on someone else. Sasuke or Ino maybe..."

"Not Sasuke," Kohana said defensively as Aurora stared off into space thinking everything out carefully "Ino I'm fine with."

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

"Alright then that's settled," Aurora said snapping out of her thoughts "Now I'll tell you the plan on our way to find Ino."

The white haired girl turned around and starting marching off.

"Wait that's stupid," Kairi interrupted and Aurora stopped to turn around and look at her older sister "If we throw the body in ditch someone's gonna find it. We gotta bury it somewhere. Duh."

"How about under Ino's porch or near the flower shop," suggested Zathura.

"If we put it in any of those places Ino's parents might get blamed instead of her," Zim pointed out.

" Not if we do it right," Kohana added.

"YOU GUYS. We don't even know if she's dead yet," Yumi sighed.

"Hey we're tryin to help you, ok," Kairi said pointing "We are trying to make it so your mother doesn't go to jail. And so the alliance Sand has with Konoha won't be sabotaged because the Kazekage's wife decided to murder an innocent Leaf nin over a stuffed animal."

"Yeah but... I still think we should find out whether or not she's dead before we go trying to pin it on someone else." Yumi says.

"Ugh fine then," Aurora started "Due to the issues that we have recently shed light upon we'll split up. Now there's six of us so we'll split up into groups of two. One group to go find a suitable place and dig a hole. One to find Ino and come up with a way to blame her. And the last one to go identify the body. Everybody got it? Good. Now let's decide the groups and who goes where. Starting with the group to go back to the hotel to Kari and the body."

Everyone, once again, stared at Yumi.

She glared back at them "I already told you. I'M. NOT. GOOIINNGG."

"But she's your mom,"

"So?"

"Umm didn't we already go through this?"

"What if we did? We didn't decide who goes yet,"

"Well then how about no one goes,"

"No someone has to go,"

"Why?"

"Because,"

"Because what?"

"One of you idiots just volunteer,"

"Why don't you volunteer butt hole,"

"No buttmunch,"

"Buttards,"

"Your mom,"

"Your dad,"

"Your grandma,"

"Leave my grandma outta this you piece a buttcake,"

"What about me? I'm your mom. She insulted me too."

"So? Your right here. Defend your own honor."

"PICKLES!!"

"BANANAS!"

"FIREWOOD,"

"Oh my,"

"What?"

"Fine let's play rock paper scissors,"

"O.k fine,"

They all crounded in a circle and glared at one another.

"ROCK, PAPER, SCISSORS, SHOOT," they all called together.

"HA!! I WIN," Aurora yelled enthusiastically.

"What? How? What is that?" asked Yumi pointing to the white haired girl's hand. She had her thumb and pointer finger in the shape of a circle.

"A well."

"A _well_?"

"Yeah. Everything falls into the well, so I win,"

"We're playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. Not Rock, Paper, Scissors, Well," said Kohana.

"And besides what would beat well?" asked Zim.

Aurora shrugged "I don't know. I just play the game I don't make up the rules,"

"Well there is no well so you have to go," Zathura said not even being effected by the fact that she might be sending the youngest of her three daughters to her doom.

"What? Why? We never decided if the person who loses goes or the person who won goes,"

"Well to bad," said Yumi "We decided right now. Besides we don't know who won. But we do know for a fact that you lost. So go."

"Fine," Aurora gave in with a huff "I'll go... but we're in teams of two so who goes with me?"

The remaining girls looked at each other.

"Fine if Kitty goes I'll go," Kohana said and laughed as the white haired girl grimaced at her nickname.

"Wait. You guys," Yumi said staring off to the side "None of us might have to go."

Everyone looked her confused but then they all turned in the direction the scarlet haired girl had pointed and smirked. For there, staring into the window of the book store was Konoha's one and only beautiful green beast. Rock Lee.

****

What has happed to Karina? What are they planning to do with Lee? Will Ino be blamed for a crime she didn't commit? Only time and the next chapter will tell. So R&R plz. 3

P.s. If your wondering how Kari got Karina's clothes, Gaara took them. He used his sand to sneak under the door and take them. So either he wanted to make things more interesting... or he's extremely perverted. Hmm...


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer:_ _Naruto and all it's characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. I simply ahem "borrowed" them as well as all my friend's characters and placed them into this random story with it's random randomnessness._

_**A/N: This story is dedicated to Adalysa Moldanado aka Sabaku no Kari aka Kari(ko) Morizaki and Karina whateverthehellherlastnameis, though she was completely against the writing and posting of this fic.(She thought I was kidding when I told her during the last few days of school I was gonna write it. BUT I SHOWED HER SO HA.)**_

**Chapter #2: Bye bye towel. Hello Lee.**

"Well, go ask him,"

"Excuse me? You go ask him,"

"Psshh. Yeah right,"

"Well I'm definatly not asking him just looking at him creeps me out,"

"That's not being very supportive of the love of Karina's life,"

"Whatever. I agree, I have... bushyeyebrowaphobia so my psychiatrist wouldn't be too pleased if I went,"

"You're such a liar,"

"Yeah you definatly made that up it doesn't even sound remotly like a real disease,"

"That's cuz it's not a disease. It's a phobia get it right dumbtard,"

"And since when have you been seeing a psychiatrist?"

"Since I saw Lee and began having head trama,"

"Having bushy eyebrows doesn't people head trama,"

"It does if you have bushyeyebrowaphobia,"

"Well if you don't wanna ask him just go and see Kari,"

"Why don't you just go see Kari?"

"Because I'm not an idiot,"

"I beg to differ,"

"I second that,"

"You guys are buttholes. If you truly loved us. If you truly loved ME. You would do this,"

"Not your best motivation..."

"All right I'll get him,"

"What!?"

Kohana turned away from the rest of the circle and cupped her hands over her mouth "HEY LEE," she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Can you get any louder?" Kairi asked covering her ears after the purple had finished practically yelling into them.

"**OMG WHAT DID YOU DO**?" Aurora said eyes wide.

This time it was Zathura's turn to cover her ears "Obviously Aura can." she glared at her daughter.

Completely ignoring the her mother's glares she grabbed Kohana's shirt "Didn't I just tell you I have-"

She was cut off as a smiling Lee waved to them "Hi you guys." he called happily.

"H-hey Lee. W-what's up?" Aurora asked the color draining from her face to match the color of her hair.

She let go of Kohana's shirt and retreated to the back of the group.

"I am fine but are you okay? You look a little sick." his expression turned to a look of concern.

"Don't worry about it she's just being dramatic." Kairi answered looking back at her sister lazily.

"Oh O.K. But did you want something?"

"Yeah we need you to go get Karina's bo- ow" Yumi was cut off as she was jabbed painfully in the ribs by Zim.

"Get Karina's what?" Lee asked questioningly.

"Her...um hheerrr... bo..na..na phone?" Kohana said yelling out the first thing that popped into her head.

"Banana phone?!" Zathura whispers harshly in ear "Is that the best you could come up with it?"

"I didn't see you coming up with anything!" she whispered back

"That's because you didn't give anyone a chance before you let out your diahhrea of the mouth," Kairi interrupted.

"Would you guys shush!"

The three girls looked up from their whispered arguement just in time to catch Zim say "put it in..." to Lee

All of thier eyes widend and thier perverted imaginations went wild as they completely ignored the rest of the conversation.

"Put what in? ZIM HOW COULD YOU THAT'S KARINA'S BOY TOY!" Aurora yelled automatically from the back. Her mind having obviously tuned out everything but that as well.

Zim rolled her eyes irritatedly "Get your head outta the gutter, Kitty"

"Yea Kitty get your head outta the gutter. You dishonor your family" Kairi called out pointing an accusing a finger at her.

"Whatever you know you were thinking it too," she grumbling.

"Thinking what?" Lee asked curiously completely oblivious to the topic of the conversation.

Aurora shrunk back into a ball now that Lee had reentered the conversation.

"Don't worry about it... so will you go get her... um... banana phone...?" the dirty blonde asked.

"OF COURSE HE WILL," a big booming voice called out as a large puff of smoke appeared beside the ninjutsuless ninja.

"**OMG THERE'S ANOTHER ONE!!!" **The white haired ninja hiding in the back let out a blood curdling scream as her eyes bugged out of her head at the sight of the notorious Might Guy. She could feel her vision blur and within seconds she had been engulfed in darkness and lay motionless on the floor.

"Gai-sensei..." an emotion-filled Lee said as tears welled up in his eyes.

"Come on Lee let the power of youth guide you on your search,"

"Yes Gai-sensei!" Lee calls out with fire in his eyes.

"What a pretty fire,"Yumi says staring at the flames.

"Doesn't that burn?" asks Kohana

"I should think should so...'Zathura replies thinking it over.

"It doesn't seem to be affecting him," Kairi pointed out.

All the girls shrugged at once giving up on the topic.

"Well Lee it's at Kari's hotel we put it in _the bathroom,_" Zim says shooting a glance at Aurora's unconcious body without the least bit of concern for her fallen friend.

"O.k. then Lee that settles it. Go forth and multiply!" Gai shouts out pointing a finger in a random direction.

"Yes Ga- wait what?"

"Just kidding Lee. But I'm afraid your going to have to complete this quest alone. I've been summoned by Lady Hokage for a mission,"

"Alright Gai-sensei I understand and with the power of youth I WILL PREVAIL!" he calls throwing a few punches in random directions and kicking his foot into the air.

"Well then OFF WE GO," and with a loud POOF the leader of team Gai dissapeared.

"Now I shall be going as well! But... um what about Aurora?"

"She's fine. She just wants attention." Aurora's mother replied dending down and poking her daughter in the ribs.

"O.k then I will see you later," Lee says nodding his head toward the group of girls and running off in the direction of the hotel.

Five out of six girls sighed with releif now that they no longer had to worry about going off to thier doom.

-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-::-

From the tree branch leading from the second story bathroom to the tree Karina clung for dear life. She could hear the loud bangs of the older ninja's body slamming against the wood and the splinters of the wood caving in under the pressure.

'_God please help me make it out of this alive,' _ she pleads desperatlty as she moved to another more precarious branch, completely forgetting the fact that she's a ninja due to fear and lack of clothing,

"Eek!" she yells out as sheslipped. Now dangling with her feet in the air she pleaded once again '_Please PLEASE let no one see me like this!'_

Then Karina watched in horror as her prayer was completely ignored and a speading streak of green headed straight towards her yelling "DO NOT WORRY KARINA I WILL GET YOU YOUR BANANA PHONE!!"

The four eyed ninja groaned as she sweat dropped. Why did he have to come now of all times? She judged the distance from the tree branch to the ground. Maybe she could jump from the tree and run for it without Lee seeing. But before she could even think of jumping Lee had slowed down to halt right under where she was swaying.

'_O.k if I'm perfectly silent maybe he won't notice me," she decided "O.k Karina just calmed down,"_

She let out the breath she had been holding with a sigh as she relaxed but stiffend once again when she saw Lee look around.

'_What is he superman? There's no way he heard that!!'_

She unstiffenend once again she saw him shrug his shoulders.

But as fate would have it, Lee did not simply walk towards the hotel in search of the imaginary banana phone Karina would not even dream of purchasing because at that moment with her hands being used to hold herself up, the towel slipped from her body and fell down right towards the bushy browed ninja.

_**End Chapter 2**_

_**Well whether your discusted or elated that was chapter 2. This one didn't have that much Karina I know but there will be more. By the way I put an obvious quote from Howl's Moving Castle in it. First people to tell me what it was will get... something. . Moo.**_


End file.
